Providers of online services or other computing services may deploy a large number of computing devices that execute a large number of software modules such as applications, libraries, interfaces, and so forth. In a complex environment that includes many software modules, it may be a challenge to ensure that the software modules are not vulnerable to attacks by malicious individuals or processes. In some cases, an organization may employ third party software provided by external developers. After a security vulnerability is detected in third party software, it may take several days for the software provider to create and release a patch to correct the vulnerability. During that delay, the software may be vulnerable to attack.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures in which various aspects are shown. Aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout this disclosure.